Lil Men's Blog
by jendaiyu
Summary: Isi blog milik pewaris agung keluarga Tao yang ke-44. Rate T for foul language.


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Shaman King by Hiroyuki Takei © 1998**

**Lil Men's Blog by jen dai © 2012**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**_just a Random Work, dedicated to all SK's fans, enjoy!_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

* * *

_**Diposkan Tanggal 30 desember 2012:**_

Hmph, berkat guru berwajah gorila bodoh di kelas bahasa, aku membuat tugas tidak penting seperti ini. _Blog_. Namanya terdengar tolol. Dan kami harus menuliskan pengalaman pribadi kami di _blog_. Hmph, pengalaman pribadiku tidak akan mudah dicerna oleh orang-orang biasa.

Kalian para orang awam jangan heran kalau anak sekolah dasar ditugaskan membuat _blog_. Sekolahku sekolah luar biasa, tempat anak-anak jenius yang terpilih. Tapi tetap terlalu biasa bagi seorang Tao.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Diposkan Tanggal 1 Januari 2013:**_

Hari ini ulang tahun Ayah. Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa yang keluargaku lakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Oh ya, rakyat-rakyat rendahan membicarakan tahun baru, tapi kami para Tao tidak terlalu peduli.

p.s: Mulai hari ini aku bersumpah akan jadi seorang Tao yang lebih hebat dari Ayah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Diposkan Tanggal 10 Januari 2013:**_

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar orang-orang di sekolah membicarakan Mama. Aku tidak mengerti dan berusaha tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Diposkan Tanggal 2 Februari 2013**_:

Seseorang yang terdengar bodoh bernama Horohoro mengirimiku e-mail dengan alamat **_fiutursuces___**** .**binesman-shamanmail sepertinya dia salah mengeja _"future", "success_" dan "_businessman_". Dia menanyakan bagaimana bisa _aku_ lahir. Kemudian aku memberikan _link_ Patchpedia mengenai pembuahan. Tapi dia bilang bukan itu yang dia maksud. Tentu aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu ke arah mana sebenarnya pertanyaan itu. Tapi kata Ayah dari dulu _" Jangan biarkan_ _seseorang memaksamu membahas soal pernikahanku."_ Maka aku memberi si Bodoh itu _link _Patchporntube. Dan dia tidak lagi protes.

.

.

.

_**Diposkan Tanggal 19 Februari 2013:**_

Tadi Nenek bilang kalau Ayah dan Mama semakin mesra akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti kata "mesra", dan waktu kutanyakan pada Mama, Mama cuma tersenyum tidak jelas seperti biasa. Tapi aku curiga, karena waktu itu, di pipinya yang sepucat kelopak bunga lili terdapat semburat merah.

.

.

.

_**Diposkan Tanggal 24 Juli 2013:**_

Aku tidak percaya. Mama mencemaskan masa depanku. Apa yang perlu dicemaskan dariku? Aku jauh lebih cerdas dari anak-anak kebanyakan, bahkan banyak orang dewasa tidak sepintar aku. Aku sangat kuat, _Oversoul_ bukan apa-apa bagiku, aku juga sudah berhasil mengendalikan _reiryoku_ luar biasa Shamash. Di masa depan, aku yakin bakalan sehebat Ayah, tapi Mama bilang Ayah hebat karena sudah mengalami banyak kejadian, dulu dia sepertiku, keras dan sulit berkembang. Karena itu aku harus tinggal di Funbarigaoka, tempat keluarga Asakura tinggal. Selama ini aku banyak mendengar tentang mereka. Aku dengar kalau Yoh Asakura, adalah orang yang paling banyak mengubah pola berpikir Ayah dan Mama. Aku penasaran biarpun kesal.

.

.

.

_**Diposkan Tanggal 28 Juli 2013:**_

Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Funbarigaoka. Bill, Blocken dan Zhang Ching juga ikut. Tiga orang pelayan yang mengaku sebagai _bodyguard_ ini diperintah Ayah untuk mengawasiku. Padahal sebetulnya tidak perlu. Aku cukup kuat untuk menjaga diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

**_Diposkan Tanggal 3 Agustus 2013:  
_**

Aku bertemu dengan putra keluarga Asakura barusan. Ternyata dia tidak sebodoh dan sepayah penampilannya. Dia bahkan bisa menahan serangan super-ku. Hmph, tapi dengan berlatih sedikit saja, dia pasti takkan lagi bisa menandingiku.

p.s: Di sini koneksi internetnya sangat sulit.

.

.

.

**_Diposkan Tanggal 4 Agustus 2013:_**

Sudah dua hari aku tinggal di tempat bobrok bernama penginapan En. Kamarku yang disebut _"王家の王のスーツ" _atau _"Ōke no ō no sūtsu"_ ternyata tidak sekeren namanya. Isi dari ruang itu cuma satu ranjang besi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman, keras dan berderit tiap kali aku bergerak. Berisik sekali. Pakaianku juga tidak bisa disimpan secara layak, kemarin aku memergoki ada tikus di lemari. Menjijikkan. Padahal Ayah membayar sepuluh ribu yen per-malam untuk ruangan tidak ber-AC seperti ini. Di tengah musim panas seperti ini, aku butuh AC. Di rumahku juga tidak ada AC, Ayah benci polusi, tapi dinding-dinding giok dan marmer menjaga suhu tetap stabil. Satu-satunya yang bagus di sini adalah _onsen_nya. Perasaan dirugikan di hatiku agak mereda ketika berendam di sana, Bibi penyanyi _enka_ itu bahkan memperbolehkan aku menggunakan lilin _aroma therapy, _tapi aku kembali merasa rugi ketika si Bodoh Ainu itu ikut-ikutan masuk dan mulai berusaha mengorek misteri kelahiranku. Suatu saat aku akan membawa keluarga Asakura ke meja hijau atas tuduhan pemerasan, dan si Ainu itu atas pencemaran ketenangan hidup.

.

.

.

_**Diposkan Tanggal 16 September 2013:**_

Aku dengar si Dungu Asakura itu punya tunangan dan katanya Tunangannya itu akan menjadikannya semakin kuat. Hmph, Asakura memang payah, dari dulu sampai sekarang mereka masih saja perlu wanita untuk menjadikan mereka hebat. Aku jamin Tao tidak begitu, Kakek buyut, Kakek dan Ayah pasti kuat sejak semula. Kami tidak butuh perempuan untuk menjadi kuat.

.

.

.

_**Diposkan Tanggal 18 September 2013:**_

Semakin lama aku merasa semakin dibodohi oleh _blog_ ini, lagipula _blog_-nya sudah dinilai dan aku dapat nilai buruk karena katanya aku terlalu banyak menulis tentang diriku sendiri dan menghina orang lain. Aku berhenti menulis!

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Saya tahu fic ini random dan terkesan cuma kerjaan iseng. Memang sih, habisnya saya pingin nulis tentang RenJeanne lagi tapi belom nongol idenya. Jadi jadilah fic aneh ini. Ya sudah, makasih bagi yang udah baca dan lebih makasih lagi bagi yang mau ninggalin jejak review. _See ya next time_!

**Jokerly sign,**

**jen**


End file.
